Tranquility
by rawrbinne
Summary: Serenity & Kyren - after those years of friendhsip, they finally get together. But what happens when a stupid high school play gets Serenity a big time roll in Hollywood?
1. Chapter 1

The breaking of dawn was so peaceful. The autumn bliss blew the leaves from the trees away, and the golden glint from the sun put the dimness away. Even though it was Saturday morning, Serenity got up at 7 o'clock AM for an early shower. With a big sigh, Serenity stretched her arms and yawned. She quietly removed her clothes from herself. She didn't notice her window was open and she hurriedly raced for it, and shut it tight. Across her house was Kyren. He was staring blankly at Serenity's bedroom window. Serenity blushed and burned up with embarrassment. She opened the window and yelled to Kyren.

SERENITY: What are you looking at?

KYREN: Nothing, really. Sorry…

Kyren shut his window and disappeared. Serenity did the same, and jumped in the shower. Kyren was a polite boy, or man. He grew up with Serenity since they were both toddlers. When Serenity found out Kyren was dating her friend Tracy, their friendship fell apart. That was about four years ago. But everything between Serenity and Kyren are fine now. The two were just best friends. They were always hanging out around school. Only it wasn't like that last summer. It was more like they went their own ways. But the new school year was coming up, and the two will be reunited. There were only two more days before Serenity and Kyren enter high school as seniors, and Serenity wanted to at least spend some time with Kyren before their big day.

After Serenity's shower, she called up Kyren.

KYREN: It's Ky. What up home skillet?

SERENITY: Haha, is that your new saying?

KYREN: Oh, Serenity... Hehe, I don't know. My bro got me sayin' it.

SERENITY: I see. So what's up with you?

KYREN: Oh, uh, about this morning –

SERENITY: Nah, it's cool. I missed you though.

KYREN: Really? I did too. We should hang out.

SERENITY: That's exactly why I called.

KYREN: Where to?

SERENITY: I don't know. You pick.

KYREN: The mall?

SERENITY: Yeah! We'll kick it there. I am going to get ready.

KYREN: Alright. Same.

They hung up, and Kyren was left with a smile on his face.

Serenity dresses up with a Forever 21 outfit: red and white striped tank over a red shirt, and navy denim skinny jeans

She hurries downstairs and tells her mom she's going out.

CHARLOTTE/MOM: No, Serenity.

SERENITY: But Ma!

CHARLOTTE: Serenity, I don't want you out with random boys again. You'll never know what they want.

SERENITY: It's different!

CHARLOTTE: Honey, you've been saying this every single –

SERENITY: I'm going out with Ky.

CHARLOTTE: Oh, well, this really is different. I haven't heard his name since your last school year.

SERENITY: Can I go?

CHARLOTTE: Fine. Be home before dinner, and tell Ky the whole fam misses him.

SERENITY: Thank you so much!

She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. She raced to the closet for her Coach purse, and headed out the door. Kyren was already up front wearing a Marc Ecko shirt and hoodie, and some baggy pants from somewhere. Kyren's arms open and Serenity fell in for a hug.

KYREN: How's my bestie doing?

SERENITY: I'm very happy now that I'm here in your arms.

KYREN: Aww, you're so sweet.

Serenity practically melted in that long hug. Kyren noticed her mom looking at them from the front door. The hug finally stopped and Kyren walked to Serenity's mom, Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE: Ah, Kyrrrrrrren! Long time no talk! Kamusta a na?

KYREN: I'm fine. I'm just going to take Serenity out before school starts. Is that fine wit you?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, it's okay. Just be back before dinner. I invited your familia over.

KYREN: Oh, that's cool. Kay thanks Char.

CHARLOTTE: No problem. Drive safe… _Please_.

Kyren waved bye, and so did Serenity. Kyren opened the door for Serenity.

SERENITY: Thank you.

Kyren smiled. As Kyren put on his seat belt, Serenity started laughing out of nowhere.

KYREN: What is it?

SERENITY: Nothing! I just missed being in this car.

KYREN: Memories?

SERENITY: Remember that?

Serenity pointed to a red stain on the dashboard. Kyren started giggling.

KYREN: I never cleaned that up, but I hate ketchup now.

SERENITY: You need a new hot rod man.

KYREN: When I turn eighteen, then maybe.

SERENITY: Can I be the first one to cruise with you?

KYREN: You're always going to be first.

Kyren put his arm around Serenity's shoulder as he starts driving to the mall.

KYREN: Hey, can I ask you a question?

SERENITY: Sure.

KYREN: How would you feel if I moved to Reno?

* * *

The whole ride was silent after Ky's question. Serenity didn't really know how to answer. When they got to the mall, Kyren opened the door for Serenity. He took her arm and pulled her in for a hug. He started to sway her.

KYREN: So...

SERENITY: When!?

KYREN: In a month probably.

Kyren hugged her tighter. Serenity was now on the verge of tears.

SERENITY: But you're starting senior year, and we have months to catch up on, and most of all I'll...

KYREN: (whispers to Serenity's ear) I'll miss you too.

Kyren walked with Serenity into the mall and walked around. Usually, Serenity would already have several shopping bags from Hollister, or Forever 21, but right now, she didn't. She had a blank face, and her eyes were just ready to make rain. Serenity sat on one of the resting benches to think. Kyren sat down as well and wrapped his arms around her.

KYREN: I don't want to leave either, but my mom said we need to move because of family matters. You know how it is.

SERENITY: It's all too soon...

KYREN: I'll tell my mom I'm not going.

SERENITY: What's your plan if you have to?

KYREN: I'll beg on my knees. I'll do anything.

SERENITY: I thought your dream was to move in the big city.

KYREN: (wipes tears from Serenity's cheeks) I'd give everything up for you.

SERENITY: Really?

KYREN: That's how much you mean to me.

SERENITY: (smiling) You're staying with me!

KYREN: (mumbling) I love you.

SERENITY: Huh?

KYREN: Nothing. I said I'm happy.

SERENITY: Let's bounce. This place is ghetto.

KYREN: Aight.

Serenity reaches in her butt pocket for her Sidekick LX. It was 5:37 pm.

SERENITY: Ugh, shoot. Let's get back to my place.

KYREN: You didn't buy anything.

SERENITY: I guess I wasn't in the mood?

KYREN: Okay, I'm hungry anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The two are now back at Serenity's house. Serenity's family was here: Charlotte (Mom), Charles (Dad), Kuya Ron (Older Brother), Cassidy (Younger Sister), Ate Kayla (Older Sister), & Lola Helen (Grandma). Kyren's family was here as well: Raquel (Ky's Mom), Louis (Ky's Dad), Kyle (Older Brother), Kristen (Older Sister). When they opened the door, they covered their ears. Charlotte, Charles, Lola Helen, and Louis were plaing Mah Jong and cheering very loud. The rest were watching MTV or cooking. Kyren went to bless Lola Helen, and Serenity did the same thing. When a Filipino blesses an elder, they take the elders hand and let it touch their forehead. This is so you respect your elders.

CHARLES: Ky! It's nice to see you again. You look very handsome, like me!

KYREN: Uhh, that's cool Uncle Charles.

KYREN: (to Serenity) Handsome?

SERENITY: Hahaha, it's just a joke.

KYREN: I know.

Serenity leads Kyren to her bedroom upstairs. Kyren was going to lock the door, but Serenity said not to. Her room was a light orange and puple butterflies hung on the walls. Serenity's memoboard was filled with pictures of her friends. 3/4 of the board had Kyren's pictures. Kyren carries Serenity and puts her on the bed with him. They just start laughing. Kyren blows in Serenity's ear. She twitches and smiles. They get up a miniute later and look at each other's eyes. Kyren takes Serenity's hands and holds them. His head tilts to the side and he closes his eyes. Serenity's heartbeat goes faster... He leans over closer, closer, and closer. Serenity closes her eyes... Their lips meet...

CHARLOTTE: SERENITY! KYREN! FOOD'S READY!

KYREN: You want to finish this later?

SERENITY: I'll think about it.

They go downstairs where the two families were. The families were sitting down in the dining room waiting for Kyren and Serenity. Kyren get's Serenity's chair so she can sit down.

CHARLOTTE: Kyren, you are such a gentleman.

KYREN: Hehe, thanks.

* * *

They say grace, and eat. They took seconds of Charlotte's special: Mango Shake. They say it is the best ever made.  
When everyone was done eating, Charles, Louis, Kyren, Ron, and Kyle started to pop bottles. Drink after drink after drink. Even though Kyren was under aged, his parents didn't mind. They knew Kyren was already responsible enough.

KYREN: Aight man, this last sip is for Serenity. After this, I'm done.

SERENITY: Kyren, you're drunk!

After the last sip, Kyren fell on the sofa and started to have a long rest. The rest of the family was in the kitchen popping some more bottles, playing Mah Jong, or talking about plans for next week. Serenity and Kyren were alone in the living room. Kyren was snoring and Serenity called up one of her best friends Micky.

MICKY: Hey Ren.

SERENITY: You'll never guess.

MICKY: What?

SERENITY: Kyren's legs are on my lap!

MICKY: What the hell? Why?

SERENITY: Drunk fool! DRUNK!

MICKY: Kyren!? DRUNK!?

BOTH: (laughing)

SERENITY: He's so cute when he sleeps and snores.

MICKY: You still have those feelings?

KYREN: (waking up) Rennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

SERENITY: Uh, gotta go. He's awake.

MICKY: What ev. Bye.

They hang up, and Kyren is wide awake.

KYREN: How drunk?

SERENITY: Very drunk.

KYREN: The next time I'll be doing that will be in a long time.

SERENITY: I have my eyes on you.

KYREN: Aren't we going to finish up that kiss?

SERENITY: You don't even like me...

KYREN: Who said I didn't?

Kyren dives in for a kiss on Serenity's lips. Serenity puts her arm around Kyren. They pull away a moment later.

KYREN: Do _you _like me?

Ah, a question that Serenity couldn't even answer. The truth was, she didn't really know. Sure, they've been cruising around life for more than ten years. Sure, they've put their arms around each other. Sure, they make a hug last for an hour. Overall, they were just really good friends. Can't a girl be friends with a guy and not be mistaken as girlfriend and boyfriend?

KYREN: Sorry.

SERENITY: For what?

KYREN: For putting you in a position.

SERENITY: It's okay...

KYREN: I was just wondering.

SERENITY: Everyone wonders.

KYREN: We're cool?

SERENITY: Solid.

KYREN: Want a hug? I give the best ones!

Serenity hugs Kyren. Kyren was right, he does give he best hugs. They were the only ones that lighten up Serenity's days.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1:37 am and the whole fam was still up. Nobody was close to tired. Only Kyren and Serenity were. They were lying down on the floor covered up in a blanket. Serenity's head was resting on Kyren's stomach and Kyren was brushing her hair with his fingers. They were flipping through the channels. They keep winding up back at MTV.

SERENITY: Let's just watch this...

KYREN: It's so boring! Why can't we go in your room?

SERENITY: Do you want my parents thinking we're doing something inappropriate?

KYREN: Oh, forget it then.

SERENITY: And, I like lying down here.

KYREN: On the ground?

SERENITY: No, lying here with you.

Kyren smiled.

RAQUEL (Kyren's Mom): KY, WE'RE LEAVING.

SERENITY: Shoots.

KYREN: Sorry... I had a great night though.

SERENITY: (getting up) I did too.

They both hug.

KYREN: I hope you're okay with this. (Kyren kisses Serenity on the cheek)

SERENITY: Night. (blushing and smiling)

At the front door, Raquel and Charlotte are having a short conversation. Kyren had already got in the car and Serenity was upstairs getting ready for bed.

RAQUEL: What do you think Char?

CHARLOTTE: Moving to Reno would be a great experience, you know?

RAQUEL: I know, I know... But... I'm not sure how Serenity and Kyren will take it.

CHARLOTTE: Ah, I see your point. Best friends for so long and now...

RAQUEL: Char, Kyren likes Serenity.

CHARLOTTE: Let Kyren make his decision.

RAQUEL: Where is he going to stay?

CHARLOTTE: I'm sorry, but I don't know. He can stay here if you want.

RAQUEL: I'll sort this out. I will talk to you tomorrow. Night my dear.

CHARLOTTE: Night.

The door closed behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity went downstairs for breakfast.

KAYLA: Not going to sleep in?

SERENITY: No, and I'm really hungry.

KAYLA: What are you talking about? (giggles) You ate like a pig last night.

SERENITY: I couldnt help it. Tita Raquel's pancit was the bommmmmmmmmmmmmb.

KAYLA: Haha, you're so right. I had a lot of that. (hands bowl, milk, and cereal to Serenity)

KAYLA: So... Are you and Kyren going out?

SERENITY: What? NO! (gets up to get a spoon)

KAYLA: Well, he likes you.

SERENITY: How would you know?

KAYLA: It is so obvious. Like, last night, I saw you guys kiss.

(Serenity blushes)

SERENITY: But -

KAYLA: Okay, and also, you even act like the perfect couple.

SERENITY: We're just friends!

KAYLA: YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I even heard Raquel say it to Mom. And Kyren is always open to his mom.

SERENITY: Well, I don't want to put 'im on the spot.

KAYLA: How are you going to do that if you like him too?

As Serenity ate her Cocoa Pebbles, she couldn't help but think about her feelings for Ky. Does she like him as a friend, or more? Serenity and Ky are so close, they could talk about _anything_.

KAYLA: Ren, uh, hang out with the girls. It'll get your mind off of him. And here, let me take your bowl.

SERENITY: Thanks, and how's Danny?

KAYLA: My ex?

SERENITY: You broke up with him!? When!?

KAYLA: Just last night. We invited him over for dinner and he didn't come because he said his mom was sick. Then I called his house and his mom was fine. It turns out he ditched his girlfriend for someone else. So Serenity, pick guys wisely. I'm not saying Ky is a bad choice; but if you happen to fall for someone else, then y'know.

SERENITY: Oh thanks.

* * *

Serenity calls up Micky.

MICKY: Dayummm girl! What happened last night?

SERENITY: He got a little drunk, that's all.

MICKY: Nah Nah! Not even! I _know_ you and Ky had some action.

SERENITY: Yeah, we did.

MICKY: Oh my God! Did he ask you out?

SERENITY: He was just asking if I liked him...

MICKY: And!?

SERENITY: I didn't answer.

MICKY: WHAT!? Well if you did, you would say "HELL YEAH I DO!"

SERENITY: Okay... But I called cause I want to get some major shopping time. No boys.

MICKY: Fine; I'm driving.

SERENITY: Aight.

* * *

Micky pulls in Serenity's driveway and unlocks the passenger door. Serenity gets in.

MICKY: Wow wow wow! Lil' Mama you have some majorrrrrrrrrrr eye makeup.

SERENITY: Y'like?

MICKY: It's fly, yo.

They drive to the mall; the one where Kyren took Serenity yesterday.

MICKY: Didn't you guys go to the mall yesterday?

SERENITY: Yeah, but I didn't feel like buying anything be - yeah...

MICKY: That's not like you.

Serenity's Sidekick begins to ring... _She moves her body like a cylone..._

SERENITY: (whispers) It's Ky!

MICKY: ANSWER!

SERENITY: Fine.

She hits the Answer button.

SERENITY: Hello?

KYREN: Heeeeeeeeeey. Good morning sunshine.

SERENITY: Good morning.

MICKY: (whispers loudly) SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKER!

SERENITY: (hitting speaker button) So...

KYREN: Um, you wanna give me some advice?

SERENITY: Sure.

KYREN: Okay so Tracy called. And. She. Wants. To...

SERENITY: Get back with you?

KYREN: Yeah...

SERENITY: Are you?

KYREN: Not really. But I still kinda like her.

SERENITY: THEN?

KYREN: I have more feelings for you... know.

SERENITY: What?

KYREN: I have more feelings for someone.

SERENITY: Oh... Well, I think you should lay off girls for now.

KYREN: Okay. Thanks for listening. You're the best.

SERENITY: Aww, you are too. Bye.

They hang up.

MICKY: I thought I was the best.

SERENITY: Well...

MICKY: Jus' playing.

* * *

After the mall, after dinner, after the whole day, it was 12:20 am and everyone was asleep except for Serenity. She was on AIM for almost 5 hours and still, nobody made any great conversations. She finally logged off. She wasn't sleepy or anything. Serenity was too excited for school. She can't wait to see everyone and look at everyone and say, "I AM A SENIOR!"

Her Sidekick was on vibrate and someone began to call. The vibration alerted Serenity and she picked up the phone.

SERENITY: (in a drowsy voice) Hmmm?

KYREN: Oh, sorry babe I didn't know you were sleeping.

SERENITY: I'm not and you just called me babe?

KYREN: Uhh, I don't know.

SERENITY: Okay _babe_.

KYREN: Look outside your window.

Kyren hangs up unexpectedly. Serenity opens her window. Kyren was there looking at her eyes.

KYREN: I want to tell you something!

SERENITY: What?

KYREN: I... LOVE... YOU!

SERENITY: You're kidding!

KYREN: I mean it! I love you! A lot!

SERENITY: (staring at the bright moon) I love you too!

KYREN: Really!?

SERENITY: Yeah! I realize what you really mean to me!

KYREN: Then will you be my girlfriend!?

Serenity, no longer staring off into space, closed her eyes... thought for a moment... opened them again...

SERENITY: Yeah, I will!

Kyren just smiled and looked at the stars up in the sky.

KYREN: They shine so bright. So beautiful right?

SERENITY: Yeah...

KYREN: Beautiful just like you...

Serenity smiled and said she would hit the streets. At last, Serenity slept with a fantasy - Kyren has her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter seems a little boring, but it ties in to the story. Okay enjoy :)**

It was the first day on high school and Serenity was going off to a great start. Girls and guys would crowd around her saying how much they've missed her. Same goes for basketball captain Kyren.

* * *

KYREN: I wouldn't think people would miss us that much!

SERENITY: I know! It's CRAZY!

In homeroom, Serenity's teacher Mrs. Warden invites her to a private talk.

MRS. WARDEN: Ms. Cruz... I've seen your acting last year, and I want you to take the lead in the play slash musical this year.

SERENITY: Are... You... SERIOUS!?

MRS. WARDEN: Yes, and I wish you took the lead last year - instead of that Tracy. I tooooooooooootally despise her.

TRACY: Mrs. Warden, about the play for this year -

MRS. WARDEN: Serenity has the lead. You're back up if she backs down. And if she doesn't, you're out. Okay?

TRACY: Wuh.. Wuh.. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? I DON'T GET THE LEAD?

MRS. WARDEN: Ms. Carlyle, take a chill pill. Chillaxamundo. Take a seat. Please.

SERENITY: So is the practice this afternoon?

MRS. WARDEN: Yes, it is. Umm, I believe the Lonas Brothers are visiting.

SERENITY: Lonas or ... JONAS?

MRS. WARDEN: Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lonas.

SERENITY: OH MY FREAKIN' GAWWWWWW!! I'M MEETING THE JONAS BROTHERS!

The homeroom students stared at Serenity. The bell rang. Everyone went to their first period classes.  
Serenity looks for Kyren.

SERENITY: KYREN! KYREN!

KYREN: YEAH YEAH!?

SERENITY: Mrs. Warden! I got the lead in the play! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!?

KYREN: Oh my God! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

SERENITY: Annnnnnnnd, the Jonas Brothers are visiting!

KYREN: Oh, cool.

SERENITY: What's wrong?

KYREN: Nothing. Um, I need to get to class. Bye.

They hug and part ways.

After school, Kyren calls Serenity and asks if she needs a ride home. Serenity says she'll go home with Micky. Kyren goes home and Serenity goes to rehearsel.

Serenity walks to the multipurpose room.

SERENITY: Mrs. Wardennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I'm here and ready!

MRS. WARDEN: Uhh, Joe!? Joeeee, here is your partner for the play.

SERENITY: You're kidding...

JOE JONAS: Hey I'm Joe.

SERENITY: I know!

JOE JONAS: Well we're going to be singing together in the musical.

SERENITY: What song?

JOE JONAS: Are you single?

SERENITY: Uhh...

JOE JONAS: Are you?

SERENITY: No.

JOE JONAS: Aw, that sucks. I would take you out to dinner, but nevermind. So we're singing When You Look Me in the Eyes.

SERENITY: Okay.

JOE JONAS: If you can make this musical a hit, they'll send you to Hollywood and make you a star.

Joe puts his arm around Serenity. Serenity wiggles away.

JOE JONAS: You know the lyrics?

SERENITY: Of course! I'm your number one fan!

JOE JONAS: I bet you are.

SERENITY: Um... Why don't we get started?

JOE JONAS: Okay let's just sing the song first.

SERENITY: Kay.

JOE JONAS: (singing) If they heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?

SERENITY: (singing) I've been looking for that someone. I never make it on my own.

JOE JONAS: (singing) Dreams can't take the place of loving you.

SERENITY: (singing) There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

BOTH: (singing) When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright. When you're right here by my side.

JOE JONAS: (singing) When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven.

SERENITY: (singing) I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes.

JOE: Wow, you were great.

They stared at each other's eyes and Joe looked away.

JOE'S MANAGER: It's dinner time man.

JOE: Be there.

JOE: (to Serenity) I had fun. Tomorrow, here, okay?

SERENITY: Umm, sure.

* * *

After rehearsel, Micky picks up Serenity at the school's parking lot.

MICKY: I think you're having the time of your LIFE!

SERENITY: How?

MICKY: You got a man, you met Joe, you got the lead... It couldn't get any better!

SERENITY: Problem...

MICKY: What?

SERENITY: I think Joe likes me.

MICKY: Oh, wow. What are you going to do?

SERENITY: You think I'm going to get with him? No way! Kyren and I are perfect.

MICKY: Good.

Micky drops Serenity off at her house. Kyren was in front of the door.

KYREN: So how was your day?

Kyren took her hand so that she could sit down next to him on the step.

SERENITY: Pretty good.

KYREN: Um, you know how I'm the captain of the basketball team and Tracy is the head cheerleader?

SERENITY: (thinks - Oh no...) Yeah...?

KYREN: Well, they want me to escort her to the hotel dance. This is only happening if my team wins the next game.

SERENITY: All seniors are going. Can't you just back down?

KYREN: If I back down, I'm going to make the school look like idiots. I'd ruin my rep!

SERENITY: You're just an escort right? You don't have to dance or anything?

KYREN: Not sure...

SERENITY: Well when you find out tell me.

KYREN: Okay... So how was rehearsel?

SERENITY: Joe wanted to take me out, but I told him I had you so there was no way I could go.

KYREN: But you wanted to?

SERENITY: Are we going on the wrong foot because this all seems weird...

KYREN: I'm just asking if you wanted to go with that Jonas.

SERENITY: It's a once in a lifetime chance! I'd love to go! But have a boyfriend so why would I do that?

KYREN: I don't seem fair because if I win the game...

SERENITY: It's okay. Do what you need to do.

KYREN: REALLY!? Thanks boo.

They stand up and give each other a long hug.

BOTH: Night...

LOLA HELEN: Oh, your b-boyfriend Kyren is so nice.

SERENITY: I know.

LOLA HELEN: He gabe me 'dis bracelet.

SERENITY: Aww.

LOLA HELEN: Make sure you take care of him be cos' he will do the same.

All Serenity could do was smile. She didn't know what to do in a relationship. She would just play along until she gets it.  
It was 2:04 am and Serenity looked outside her window and checked to see if Kyren's light was still on. It wasn't... Before, when Kyren and Serenity were little kids, Ky would always sing a song to Serenity if she couldn't sleep.

SERENITY: (to herself) I hope he wouldn't mind if I called...  
Serenity calls up Kyren.

KYREN: Good morning.

SERENITY: I can't sleep!

KYREN: Aww why?

SERENITY: Sing to me.

KYREN: Okay. (takes deep breath, then sings) Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong? That nothing could ever compareeee... I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes... So baby don't be surprised... Well I want to know what makes your world go round... And I want to hear your voice for the sound... A love that defines all I've had in mind... Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes...

SERENITY: Thank you

KYREN: Anything for you, remember?

SERENITY: You're so sweet.

KYREN: I think you should go to bed now before you're late tomorrow.

They say goodnight and go to school the next morning.


End file.
